Fen'Harel's Love
by Rowan Isabella McCarter
Summary: Inquisition over, her love gone, Faelyn was nothing but lost and alone, heartbroken with dread. Cullen had loved her fiercely despite Solas, and now it is his chance to prove he is the one, but at what cost? Solas may have no choice but to change something of his plans if he wants to save Faelyn herself. Possible one shot, who knows.


AN: So essentially this is a new story...possibly. I have yet to decide if it will become a whole one or I leave it here. It was a random idea that came and I started writing...for the first time in five years I have been able to write more then three sentences at a time...I am happy! On that note for any returning readers wondering upon my absence...In the past five years I had twin babies, another baby, got married, moved over two provinces and have found little time for writing. I am a horrible person but a busy one. My twins start kindergarten this year and am now finding myself with a little more inspiration and time. So here is there first thing I have written in five years. I apologize for grammar and the like, no one but me to read through this and go hey, this sucks, but it is a start. Soon I can pick the rest of my beloved stories back up. I hope lol

Yours Rowan

**Chapter I**

Her breath was uncontrolled, struggling to take form as she desperately tries to push him off of her, to escape from his hold and let him know she was uncomfortable, not ready for that which he was. Her heart still broken, her thoughts in disarray, she was no more ready to be with him then she was to spread wings and fly, she was an elf not a bird, and no such flight was possible. His deep gaze, once warm with trust and love and care, was not more then a lust filled bottle of energy that she held no wish to partake in, not yet, not now when she was still so deeply in love with another. At this moment, she wanted nothing more then to die, to disappear into oblivion where she could hurt this once gentle man no more.

"Cullen," she whispered hoarsely trying to escape from his pawing hands and persistent mouth, "please st-"

He stole her words from her once more, taking any ability to speak before he pulled back, panting, "No Faelyn, please don't speak, just feel what I can do. I love you, have always loved you. Let me show you in ways he never has nor will. I will never abandon you the way that he has. Say at the very least you will try?"

A tear trailed down her cheek, unbidden, the death of her heart close at hand. This man above her, trapping her with his weight, made such a plea for her heart, one that she wasn't sure she could share with him anymore then she could take it back from the man she gave it willingly to. All she wanted was to close her eyes forever, for how could she live without him, how could she be the woman he thought, when he was not there to be her guide, her confident, her conscious. She was lost, and all she wanted was to surrender to the darkness that plagued her dreams, as he no longer stood on the fringe to watch, to keep her from tipping over.

"I can't," she whispered, her free marches accent heavy and forlorn, "I don't know if I have it in me to love another."

His head tipped forward, pressed against her own as he too whispers, though gravely, "Just try, let me show you, I promise to ask no more then this. I will love you enough for the both of us until you can forget him."

"Oh Cullen."

He stood up and went over to grab a vial, the contents unknown to her, as he approached and handed it to her, "Take this sleeping drought and think on what I have said, please. I promise I am not going anywhere, just say you will think about it."

Gazing into his pleading eyes, she closes her own and nods, swallowing the bitter drink and handing him the bottle, "I will think on it, but Cullen," she watches him through her clouded gaze, "I cannot promise to be able to give you that which you seek. I still lov-"

Her words drift off as her eyes close and he watches as she drifts into a dreamless sleep, one where he could not reach her, thanks to Cullen's meddling. If he had to take her memories to keep her from completely loosing herself to her grief he would, and so much more, he loves her that much, that even from herself he would protect her. No more would he allow Solas any room in her thoughts, she will be free to love him, he will make sure of that, and then when the time was right, he would shove his Templar sword right though that elf's heart, taunting him with the knowledge of what he had let go. Cullen had already blocked her dreams from the dread wolf, had taken the fade from her, so that she was free of watching eyes, now all he had to do was convince her to give him her body, and then it would not be long for her heart.

Moving forward, he caresses her cheek and kisses her forehead, thinking that with the inquisition long gone, their friends to the four corners of Thedas, they were both alone. No one would know what he was doing to her, no one would be aware that he was taking her choice from her, but she could no longer be trusted to make her own. Death was a close friend, he knew, had seen her pale cheeks, her glistening silver purple eyes, the dullness of her vibrant red locks no longer lush. No, death was too close and he would not, could not loose her, not to that apostate elf. Turning from his bed where she lay resting, he quietly exits the room and into the rest of the cabin, now more certain of his thoughts and feelings. He would not allow her to die, he loves her too much, needs her too much, would kill for her to live, and so he will.

Walking over to the window, he stares out into the midnight forest, watching the darkness for movement, listening to the owls as they hunt for their prey. Watching as a great brown speckled owl swoops down and catches a mouse, a dark glint entering his crazed eyes as he took from his pouch a bright blue bottle containing that which he once swore to never have again. Love did that, drove one mad, but he held little care for the semantics or the dangers of what he was doing, save that it was all for her, only ever for her, and now she would be his.

"You let her go," he whispers as he took the lyrium, "and now it is my turn to love her. You will never again see or touch her," he glowers into the dark night, no moon visible in the sky, "not if I have anything to say about it."

A wolf howls mournfully in the distance and all Cullen did was sneer and turn from the forest, and back towards the bedroom, intending to sleep one more night.

"You look lost, old friend," a voice murmurs from behind the bald elf.

Heaving a sigh, Solas turns, his aquatic eyes burning into his friend, "I can no longer see her in my dreams, Tehlan. I have hunted each night, sought her out if only for one more glance, and still nothing." He turns back to landscape, a dusting of sand sweeping by with the soft breeze, the cool air refreshing after a long day in the dessert, "Yet I know," he murmurs softly, "she has not passed on."

Midnight hair longer the his waist swung with the breeze as he steps up next to his leader and friend, Elvhen eyes curious, "Nothing? Not a whisper?"

Shaking his head, Solas glances down at his clenched fists, "It is like something has veiled her from my sight, but I know naught what save that it was not her own doing." Shaking his head in disgust, he glances towards an old rotten tree and narrows his eyes, watching it explode from the pressure he had poured into it, trying to relieve some of his frustration, "I thought putting distance, focusing on only my goal, knowing that what I had to do, needed to do could not include her, so fragile that she is, and yet I cannot stop thinking of her."

Another rotten tree, this time closer, disappeared into splinters, a few cutting the midnight elf, whose brown eyes narrows in contemplation, "Have you ever thought, Fen'Harel, that this woman you try to forget, makes you stronger, not weaker?"

Sneering, Solas turns away from the landscape, storming through the encampment, his cloak flaring out behind him as he moves away from such unwanted thoughts. Of course he has wondered, had thought, but leaving her broken as he had, seeing the despair, he could never go back now, never make things right. Mythal only knew what she was doing now, possibly cooped up with a new lover, moving on as he had asked of her, finally being happy after having been subjected to the life she had never wanted. She had once told him, that all she wanted was a peaceful life, a mate and some children to call her own. She wished to live on the outskirts of a beautiful forest, safe from darkness, watching her children grow healthy, strong and without need for violence to interrupt her life. During the inquisition she struggled to find happiness, except when she was with him, she glowed under the knowledge he shared, yearned to explore ruins, and experience the world without looking over her shoulder. That life, the one she whispered for, he could never give her, for his resolve, will likely end in his or her own, death. There was no happiness to be had there.

Stopping his steps, he realizes that he had come to his own tent, away from the others, alone, as he had always been until her. What he wouldn't give to hold her just once more, but that was a dream he could no longer afford to envision, and yet still, it rankled, the thought of someone else touching her pure skin, loving her in ways that he never could before. To kiss those soft lips, to glance into those warm eyes filled with hope, to grasp her into arming, loving her for who she is and not what, all dreams that someone else would partake in.

Storming through the flap of his tent, he threw himself down upon his bedroll with little grace as he closes his eyes in pure frustration, knowing that all this was his own doing. A foolishness, and yet, he had not lied to her, when he told her the truth, he had not lied as he walked away, knowing that he had to let her go, to be that wonderful sweet woman who should have never had to fight, to hurt, and to loose so many. Her whole clan destroyed by whim, her family taken from her, an Elvhen woman who loves far too easily, and wholly. Watching her, feeling her as he walked away, knowing he had shattered her heart, had hurt him like nothing else had, but what else could he do? He could not in good conscious, ask her to come with him, to face more battle, not in one she had no need to ever be apart of. She had friends who cared, Skyhold to call home, and the inquisition to lead into the next era of their time, and yet rumours drifted to his ears of something else altogether.

Heaving a tired sigh, he sits up and shrugs off his cloak, before flopping uselessly back down, his thoughts taking another turn, as they wander over what his spies have told him. Lady Faelyn Travellan had disbanded the inquisition, stating that they had served their purpose, it was no longer necessary to save anyone when they could now, very well save themselves and their people. The world had changed, but not enough, as he well knew, knowing his spies did not lie when they told him that she had been cast out, now that she, an elf was no longer needed. Skyhold taken from her, her friends gone their separate ways, and she was alone, away from his ever watchful eye, alone to who knows what. If he could still reach her dreams, he would not have the worry that carries him now, settling into the pit of his stomach like a fungus that just keeps coming back. Maybe, just this once, Tehlan was right, maybe not in so much that she made him stronger, but in that it he truly wished, he would at least find her and see for himself that she was alright, then maybe he would be less distracted.

Letting out a breath he allows himself to relax and find rest, for tomorrow he would send spies out to find her, if only to assuage his own worry and guilt.

Morning light encases the bedroom, and yet she was not ready to stir just yet, allowing the warm rays to wash over her as she thought on what Cullen had spoken the night before. In truth, she knew he was not wrong, that she should try to move on, that he had left her alone, not only to fend for herself, but so heartbroken she couldn't move. Letting someone have that much power over her, had never been in the plan, but then, having all that had happened to her, happen, had never been either. No matter how hard she tries, however, she could not forget, nor retrieve her heart back from him, even if she had wanted to, she had no wish to take back that which she had given freely.

Rolling over, her now crimson mid-back length hair, flows over her shoulder, pooling around her body as she watches the trees rustle through the open window, a soft breeze making itself known. Today would be a very good day to go into the village, if for no other reason then to hope that someone will distract her from her grief, maybe she would even find something else to focus her talents on. Solas said once that her ability to heal even the soul was remarkable and that she would make a wonderful healer, even a midwife if that was what she truly wanted. What she hadn't told him, and what he will now never know, was that she had taken him up on his thoughts and had trained hard to be a healer, and the village they resided on the outskirts of, appreciated her talents despite her Elvhen appearance.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, she slowly rose from the bed and over to the trunk at the end of the bed that held her robes, their rough texture enough to almost make her go naked save her dignity. Another shuddering sigh had her pulling off a rather plain night gown that Cullen had given her, courtesy of his sister, stating that she held no need of it anymore, and with Orlais and Ferelden taking everything from her, she had greater need then his sister.

In someways it hurt, she thought as she pushes her arms through threadbare sleeves, knowing all that she had done had been taken in a quicker heartbeat then she had even thought possible. Nothing was sacred to nobles, and no elf, no matter her standing, was to hold onto such elaborate holdings and clothes, and none, not even her friends, had fought for her right to some of her more private collections, such as clothing. Granted Dorian was worlds away fighting his own battles, Iron Bull close behind, wanting to help kill some Vints and keep Dorian safe, and though Dorian would never say it, he did appreciate Iron Bull's need to protect his own. Cassandra was busy rebuilding the seekers into something greater then herself, and Blackwall, despite all appearances was sweet on her and offered his help, in doing so was off on his own, helping to find those worthy of such a cause. Sera was off on great adventures doing who knows what, and Varric had returned home to help Hawk settle things and rebuild what they could. Cole was having adventures of his own and had even found love in his more human vestige, something she knew Solas still smarted over, but understood her reasoning, while finally Josephine and Vivienne were both ensnared in Orlais court life once more, able to finally enjoy themselves. Cullen had been the only one to stay by her side, the only one who held her as she cracked under the pressure of her sorrow, and helped keep her steady when she thought she would fall.

Glancing in the mirror and noting the greying fabric and holes in the elbows of her sleeves, she took note that she looked more like a bar maid then a healer. Long hair pulled messily into a thong to keep her hair back, it took such wonder in what Cullen might see in her, the sunken eyes seeming worse then normal and her pale skin almost ghostly, it was any wonder most stay away. Not him though, never him, and briefly, her thoughts landed on his plea from last night, and admittedly many nights before. If she was being honest, she fears hurting him more then anyone else, he is the only one left by her side, the only one who cares enough, and she never wants to disappoint him and yet she fears she will. Her heart, long gone, her grief so strong, and yet he begs her to let him care for her, to love her enough for the both of them until she can learn to love him back. So sure of himself, so much love in his eyes for her, and it was honestly the least she could do for him after all he had already done for her, so why was it, did she still hesitate to give him what he wanted most?

Shaking her head, she whirls away from the mirror and leaving the little cabin behind as she walks down the small path towards the village, enjoying for a moment the cool air and the songbirds. Mornings always seem more soothing, the quiet before a bustling day, relaxing and beautiful, the emerald leaves of trees dancing while and soft whisper of magic flows through the air. It was always her favourite part of the day, especially left alone to explore it, even if once she had longed to share this with someone else. Now even the thought was unflinchingly horrible to even consider, Cullen could never appreciate the metallic tang of magic, its spice almost heavenly on her tongue. As a mage, it fills her with life, for Cullen whom has always feared and abhorred magic in its infinite, could never appreciate the natural magic of the earth, the feel of the sky as it sang nor recognize the humming of the earth beneath their feet.

Whether anyone could realize or not, magic was all around them, in everything, and it was these short quiet walks to the village that always fills her senses to the brim with wonder. So it was when the first sign of a building enters her line of sight, she allows herself a brief moment to collect herself, before making her way to the market in the centre. Morning in the village was vastly different from the forest, as songs turn to murmuring and loud whistles, as some rush through to purchase the first bread or fresh meat, while others were off to gather herbs or patrol the roads. While things are quieter now then when she was inquisitor, bandits still love to torment and kill for a chance for money or fresh offerings of food. It was one of the reasons now, that a soldier rapidly approaches her, his dark gaze upon her still form as he grips her arm tightly.

"You must come elf," he growls hoarsely, "Erine has been hurt and must be seen to right away."

Once she would have scolded the man for his tight fingers and rude words, now she only nods her consent as he half drags, half walks her briskly to the healer's cabin where she joins a fellow mage in healing the wounded and sick. Honestly, she knew she could never escape the humans need to remind her of her place, and she felt no want to remind them of who she once was. If she was being truthful, while gazing down at the sneering human who screeched his pain to the maker and back, she had no wish to return to the naive and wonder ridden woman whose only wish was to be with the one she loves. Ideals like those, held no place in her barren soul, held no appeal anymore, for her missing heart long gone, and her kindness all that remains in the face of such prejudice.

"Keep still," she whispers to the wounded soldier, "as soon as I push up I want you to push down. Its only a dislocated shoulder and I promise it will heal quickly."

Though appearing skeptical, he nodded his assent and did as she bid, and after a moment a cry escapes his lips and then nothing but relief pours into his expression. He stood, not even offing her his thanks, before he wanders off with his friend, neither even taking note of the woman they left behind, and honestly she was glad for it, if a little happy. It was men like those two who made her life hard when they glance in her direction and though Cullen was good at keeping them at bay, she couldn't say with honesty, it could stay that way.

"Trouble in paradise?" Blinking in surprise she glances towards the other healer, a human whose green eyes flashes in annoyance, "I would appreciate it if you would pay attention. We have much to do to day." And so her day began and followed through as any other day would until the end when Cullen came upon them.

"Are you ready to leave love?"

Swallowing thickly she nods her head and waves towards her partner who all but scowled at them before turning her head to her books, ignoring the elf whom had been helping all day.

As the two of them left the hut, neither aware of another set of eyes, they slowly make their way home, "Have you given what I asked, any thought?"

Pausing, she glances up at him, a fair foot and a half shorter then himself, "I have," she murmurs, "I am not sure I can give you what you seek Cullen, but I can try. All I ask is to be patient with me."

Smiling wildly, he picks her up in a crushing hug before placing her down and pulling her into a searing kiss that left her feeling hallow, "I promise you will not regret it."

Clasping her hands, she gave a tentative smile, "I am not worried for myself. May I ask though," she whispers, "I need to do something tomorrow, one more thing to say goodbye to him. It is but a small thing, but I would like to visit the Crow Fens one last time."

Narrowing his eyes, he nearly snarled, "Haven't you suffered enough Faelyn. Surely visiting his shrine will only upset you more, can't you leave it be?"

Shaking, she muttered, "Just one last time, to say goodbye, and then you may have what little of me there is left."

Growling low, but nodding, he whispers harshly, "Fine, one last time Faelyn, then never again, I will not let that elf have more of you then what he has. Starting tomorrow you are mine to cherish and hold and he will claim no more spots in our lives. No longer will I tolerate him hurting you."

Something sinister lurks in his gaze, so while Faelyn could barely speak, a shiver of fear courses through her veins, and yet she gave her word to Cullen to try, so try she would. Nodding her head, she allows him to lead her away, again neither one noticing the flutter of wings, or the eyes that watches with a deep loathing that was unfathomable to either companion.

Clouds cover the skies for miles, and yet Faelyn hardly bats a lash as she kneels before the shrine, tears coating her cheeks as she whispers her thoughts out of hearing of Cullen who stood back, scowling. Distaste and hate for Solas was strong as he clenches his fists to keep from shaking her and demanding she stop her foolishness, however one thought kept his hand, and that was that finally she had given in. Finally he would be able to call her his, and for a long moment, the old Cullen surfaces, his gaze softening, his stance breaking as he brought a hand up and brushes it through his sandy locks of hair, a foreign peace coveting his heart.

She had given her consent, if only Solas was here now, to watch as he took her, for it was decided that if he could persuade her, he has a wish to defile this sacred place with her moans. Oh those sweet moans of lust and need, and eventually love, but he could wait, for now her lust would do, it would have to do.

A sneer took his lips, the scar above puckering and pinching as he takes a step back to give her, her wanted privacy, something she would have to earn in the future. Ah the future, he thought as he walks through the trees, before coming to rest against the back of particularly gnarly one, his future where she would wait on him, love him, doing anything he asks including baring him children. She would never want to leave, for he would be all that she remembers. He had it all planned out, two potions lay resting in their room, one he will say is to sooth pain, though secretly it will make her more fertile, and the other he will say will allow her protection from Solas invading her dreams. A forgetful potion where she will remember nothing of this life. He will make her fall for him, even if she has to forget everything, and it wouldn't be hard to stage an accident, no one was around to see her anyway.

"Such a frightening smile, one would think you were up to something Cullen."

Startled, Cullen glances up into cruel eyes, eyes that knew too little and too much, "Solas," he hisses, "To what do I owe the honour."

Solas picked at the front of his cloak, soothing the fur that lay across his chest, "I have been informed," he murmurs glancing up into Cullen's dark eyes, "that something it amiss with Faelyn. You perchance wouldn't know what it is would you?"

"Amiss?" Dark amusement flickers to life in Cullen's eyes, "What would the man who was said to have destroyed her so utterly know. She no longer belongs to you Fen'Harel."

Straightening up at the threatening tone, Solas's gaze wanders over Cullen, really taking the man in, "Faelyn has never belonged to anyone but herself. Her choices are all that has ever mattered Cullen."

Snorting, Cullen stalked forward until he was face to face with the dread wolf, uncaring of the rumours that held the elf in such dangerous esteem, "And yet," he whispers darkly amused, "you took her choice from her. Refused to have her follow you, refused her love for you, though I have to thank you. I thought I would never have a chance, now that you are gone she has moved on to better."

Brow raising in disbelief, Solas chances a glance in Faelyn's direction, taking note of the glistening tears and sobs that shook her frame, "Moved on? Are you blind or deaf, for I see naught one knut of truth in your statement."

Glancing as well in her direction, he sneers out, "She is saying goodbye, as if you didn't know. She has agreed to be with me, to love me as I love her, this is just the final goodbye to you. She is taking back her heart for me, and I promise you this Solas, I will never break it as you have done. Nay, I will cherish it and love it, and the family we will be making tonight, elf, will have nothing to do with you. In fact," he whispers maliciously, "after tonight she will never think on or remember your face again."

Startled, Solas narrows his eyes, taking in everything Cullen has said and noting what he is not saying, "What have you done?" he whispers.

Laughing now, Cullen shakes his head, "Done? Nothing yet, or well, not much. Having trouble reaching her dreams lately? That was me, she had no idea that you were watching her, but I knew, and I made sure you never could again. As for tonight," leaning down he whispers, "I will make her forget your existence, I mean," he pulls back, "isn't that what you wanted for her? Or was it that you wanted to be free of her, to no longer be burdened by her as she fears she would have been. She has said little in the way of you, but her fears, oh she spoke of them regularly for so long. Telling me how much she didn't deserve you or any of her accomplishments. She was just one elf, she says, one women who held very little merit and indeed, after all was said and done she was forgotten was she not."

Crowing his victory he sneers, "I was the only one left to pick up the pieces, and I did, and tonight she has agreed to give herself to me alone. She has never been with another, and now she never will again. Only I have that right, and you let it slip through your slimy fingers as if she meant nothing. However tonight I will take it, and tomorrow a new life, ours shared, will spring a new, and she will save no thought to the one she has forgotten."

Glancing backwards he takes note that Faelyn is now starting to stand, and leans in to whisper one last thing, "Your loss is my gain elf, and I pray you never darken our steps again."

Fury glitters in Solas's eyes as he watches Cullen walk away, his gait sure, his shoulders strong, it had been a long time since Fen'harel had ever hated anyone, but it that moment he hated Cullen. If he wasn't sitting back in his base, projecting his image to the Crow Fens, he would have struck that bumbling ex-Templar down. Instead he was too far away, watching as the woman he loves more then life itself, is coerced into a move that would destroy her gentle soul.

Throwing himself from his seat, he destroyed the offending objecting with a wave of his hand before whirling towards the doors of his tower and throwing them open in a blinding rage. He would not allow that human to destroy the one good thing left in this world, no, instead he would impose himself upon them, show her the man Cullen is before whisking her away from all harm. Cullen will not have his way, cannot, to abuse such a gentle loving soul that had sacrificed everything for the wold.

"Tehlan!" he shouted angrily.

Said elf entered the office smoothly, gaze narrowed at the fury his friend posses, "What has happened?"

Snarling Solas threw everything off his table in rage, "He has drugged her," he snarls, "plans to poison her before forcing a child upon her before she is even ready."

"What!?" Gasping in outrage he grips Solas by his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

"He gave her a potion to block me from seeing her, and now he plans to give her one to make her forget everything so that he can start anew with her, with nothing in his way."

Narrowing his eyes, Tehlan snaps, "Everything? But the only way to do that is a blood magic potion. Are you sure Solas?"

Snarling he threw back his head and screamed in anger before dropping to his knees, "I have to stop him," he whispers, "he will break everything she is, just to make her forget me." Sorrow covets his gaze, he looks at Tehlan, "She won't move on, and so he feels the only way to have her, is to destroy her."

"Solas, do you love her?"

"Above all else."

Shaking his head, he let Solas go, "Then you know what needs to be done. Stop waiting and do something, now, before he begets her with child and all will be lost."

Chirping and croaks echos through the early night, the sun gone and the stars shining their light upon the small cabin, while Faelyn sits at the window head upon her arms. Sorrow pools within her, while she awaits Cullen's arrival, knowing what he would demand of her tonight, and she knew, she had promised him she would try. Saying goodbye had not been easy, and now sitting, pinning for a lost love while waiting for one who wishes to be the next, left her feeling hallowed out, empty save the grief she carries with her. She was unsure if she could really give herself to Cullen but she had promised him to try, but at least he too had promised patience.

Heaving a sigh, she stood and walked over to the bedroom to ready herself for bed, and as she slid the robes she wore down, she heard nary a thing, unaware of Culllen's gaze upon her nearly smooth back. One thick scar stood out, one she had gotten in a battle against one of the man dragons she fought, and while Cullen would have preferred to smooth it away, it added character to the story he was working out to tell her. Watching her was a blessing, and with little thought save his lust, he walks over to Faelyn and pulls her back to his chest, keeping her tightly against him as he breath in her wild flower scent. Finally tonight he would have her, finally she would give herself to him, no more stopping, no more pining, no more waiting, she was now his to do with as he pleased.

"Cullen," she whispers hoarsely, "I was not expecting you back so soon."

Chuckling he turns her around and cups her face, "Nothing could keep me from you tonight, or any night my love, my heart."

Swallowing thickly she moves to pull away, "Just let me put something on-"

"No," he hisses bringing her to him, "please," he softened, "I need you more then ever. If you are worried, I brought this pain drought, here take it, it will help so that you won't feel pain."

Looking at him in wonder, caught unawares and yet touched by his thinking, she drank down the elixir, unaware of the true properties, and instead smiles softly, allowing Cullen his moment. When he presses forward, the goblet having been emptied, he presses her down upon the bed, neither aware that the goblet had dropped to the floor. Uncaring for anything but her, he presses into her, driving his move onto herself, bruising her lips as he devours her, now sure that forever with her was in his unyielding grasp. Heat pooled into the pit of his stomach while dread curled around hers, causing her to place her hands upon his shoulders in an attempt to push him away. Though she was strong for a small Elvhen woman, he was stronger, and while she held magic, most of hers was of the healing variety, and nothing she thought of could excuse her need to separate from him, but she was frightened.

Finding a moment to separate their lips, she tried to speak, "Cullen, please sto-" again he pushes against her lips, not letting another word pass, knowing what she wishes to ask. Nothing would stop him this night, he would make sure of it, he thought as he pulls away and throws off his shirt, allowing her no room to protest as he kisses her soundly. This need to dominate, this need to take her grew and grew until he pulls away to take a breathe and stare at her in wonder, excitement and lust crowding his dark gaze.

"I'm not ready Cullen," she whispers having caught her breath.

"You promised!" he cries out in shock, pushing her down into the bed, "please you promised me to try. Please don't let it stop here, I can show you my love in ways no other will. Let me love you!"

With a cry he once again kisses her, holding her arms down as he straddles her, his hard length pressing against her stomach, not allowing her another moment to protest. He needed to finish what he started, to give her the child he knew they both dreamed of, whether she was aware or not, and then she would never be allowed to leave him again. Solas be damned for she was his alone, and no Elvhen apostate would stop him to find taking what was his alone to cherish, he swore to the maker that she would love him and forget the mage, once and for all.

"You know," a voice interrupts, causing both forms to freeze, one in fury the other in agonized pain, "when a lady protests, there is usually a reason, Elvhen or not."

Snarling, Cullen whips around, "Get out of my home!" he shouts.

Tsking, Solas tilts his head as he examines his near naked foe, "I had all these plans for you," he murmurs thoughtfully, twirling the empty goblet around his hands, "but everything seems too light in comparison to your crimes."

Swallowing hard, Faelyn sits up and away from Cullen, her gaze only upon the one heartache, tears pooling in her eyes as she whispers her name in agony. Solas allowed himself a moment to gaze back, heart clenching, unable to take in her naked form without pain settling, he knew he had pushed her so far away, had known it would hurt them both, but to see her tears, to watch her body shake as she held herself from reaching out to him, he felt so raw. Now was not the time for regrets though, they would find time to talk, to take in everything that had happened when he takes her far from there and home where he now knew she belongs. Turning his gaze back on Cullen, his eyes narrows in contemplation as he begins to speak once more, noting Faelyn's frozen form as he speaks.

"What does one do to the man who poisons the love of their life I wonder. I had thought of just killing you, for touching her alone should bring you death, but that would be far to pleasant a punishment for you. No, then I thought, giving her a fertility potion, while brilliant, would also destroy her, so something else needed to be done to take that into account, then again it still does nothing for the blocker potions nor the forgetful potion you had planned for her. No, death was too easy, torture would only get boring, and after a while, none of it seemed worth it. No, you took my heart, and threatened me with it, tried to break me, to show me I was nothing in the face of what you had, but honestly, you have never had her, and you never will. What better punishment I thought, then to take her away and for you to never see her again."

Shifting, he took a step forward, his eyes never leaving Cullen's as he holds out a hand to her, "Come to me Vhenan."

In that moment that she shifted to leave the bed, Cullen moves, pulling her tightly to him, as he prepared to fight his way out, "She promised me Solas."

Tsking again, Solas drops his arm, "Desperation does not become you Cullen. Release her or you will not like what I will do to you."

Snarling, Cullen threw her aside and charged Solas, but with a snap of his fingers, Cullen froze unable to move, while Solas walks calmly over to Faelyn, her forehead bleeding from where she had banged it against the wall, and helps her up. Cupping her chin, he takes note of the pleading in her gaze and the love she held back, and instead of leaving as he suspected she thought he would do, he pulls her close, grasping her to him as if she was his life line. In truth she was more then that, but for now, he had others matters to attend, and sent out a sharp whistle, which in response an Elvhen man enters the room, one she had never seen before. Said man pulls back his arm and punches Cullen, the frozen man crumbling to the floor, before Tehlan turns and kneels before them, his gaze upon hers as he spoke, as if to a wounded animal.

"Fear not, milady," he murmurs softly, "I promise no more harm shall come to you in our care."

She whimpers before finally everything became too much to bare, her eyes close, her body goes limp and Solas lifts her up into his arms, unable to bare the thought of letting her go. Glancing to his friend he nods and walks out the door, nary a care for Cullen's enraged limp form, but Tehlan was not done and waited for his friend and leader to go before turning back to the shemlan. Sneering he kicked the thawing form as Cullen curls inward, to stop the pain that had bloomed in his nether regions.

"It was a shame," he murmurs, "Solas had made me promise not to kill you but after witnessing what you have done to that woman whether knowingly or not, I cannot in good conscious allow you the solace of death." Humming to himself, Tehlan walks around Cullen's disgraced form before leaning down a knife suddenly appearing in a black gloved hand, the tip of the dagger pressing against Cullen's sternum, "Try to find her, and you will wish you were dead. Trust me, Solas never forgets nor forgives transgressions, and whether she knew it or not, that Elvhen woman is now the High Lady of the Elvhen people, so beloved by her people that any transgressions against her, is an all out declaration of war. You will never find peace again, Shemlan, not in our world."

In Cullen's back, Tehlan carves a rune, one depicting Cullen's place, presenting him as nothing more then a coward, a Shem, a piece of filth not fit to walk unhindered. After he was done, he wipes his wet blade upon Cullen's pants and then stood, leaving the once noble man alone in a pile of fury, no, while the Elvhen people watches as their leader carries a woman in his arms into his tower, Cullen plots. This was not over, he would secure Faelyn, after all, Solas had abandoned her once, it was a near truth that he would do so once more, all he had to do was wait until the time was right.


End file.
